Orwell Galilei
Appearance Tall and average body build. Black long straight hair tied in ponytails that reaches all the way to his back when not tied. Black eyes. Skin color is lightly tanned. His face looks rather feminine and he somehow becomes "prettier" as time goes, something Orwell had to deal with. Has a tendency to wear formal clothing all the time. Mostly wears black-colored attire. His go-to casual clothing is a charcoal grey suit jacket over a black shirt, black denim pants and black leather shoes. He now sports a chain earring on his right earlobe, further feminizing his looks. Personality Observant, respectful and will always be friendly and polite to anyone he meets unless he deems them unfit for such treatment. Has deep curiosity for unusual things. Normally lacks competitive spirit although he can be quite competitive in Quidditch. Does not enjoy much of small talks but always happy to discuss ideas and deep stuff. Lives by the motto "Only trust anyone as far as how much you know them", hence, he is extremely guarded when meeting new people although it is masked by his polite and refined demeanor. Has own code of honor and doesn't really care about what people think. Always tries to find the middle ground in conflicts but does not fret to play dirty if necessary. Likes being alone but never shy away from a company of friends, either. Has that dark side that is only known to very few people. Loves tea and civil conversation and cares for anyone that he respects. Dense as a brick and tend to not hold back when giving praise or words of encouragement, although his directness can sometimes bring harm to others if one takes his advice the wrong way. Has no qualms about doing anything morally questionable if he deems it as necessary. Very protective by nature and is a force to be reckoned with should he found out that people that he cares about are being hurt. Alignment True Neutral - Neutral Good Background Being born to a middle-class Pureblood family, Orwell is taught by his family to always strive to be the best person he can be and always try to rely on oneself. His mother and father are mostly away but they always try to make time whenever they could to share stories and have a good family time, which is why being alone has become something enjoyable for Orwell. Life was good and pretty much stable for Orwell even though his family is being alienated due to their stance on muggle things. Until the letter came at his 11th birthday. His family was ecstatic and was more than happy to make sure their child is provided of all the necessities. But Orwell? Orwell is simply glad that the chance has come to see what kind of a wizard he will be, and wondering what kind of weird stuff that he may encounter in Hogwarts. At the moment Orwell is doing his best in his studies and staying alive in Hogwarts while enjoying the company of his acquaintances. Before Hogwarts Being shunned as other pureblood families that has favorable stance on Lycans, Vampires, and muggles, The Galileis decided to leave their home near Diagon Alley and finally settled in Muggle London. During his early childhood, his parents were mostly away due to work and in turn, Regis asked his lycan colleague, Romulus, to watch over Orwell and be his guardian. Through Romulus, Orwell learned so many things, and he was highly influential in molding Orwell's mindset and personality. In December 2015, during Romulus and Orwell's trip to Vorkuta, Russia, they were ambushed by several wizards from unknown affiliation, possibly another splinter group of the late Dark Lord sympathizers. In the ensuing conflict, Romulus managed to kill all the attackers but succumbed to his injuries due to poisoning. Orwell then stayed with Romulus' body for full 3 days before finally being found by his parents, malnourished and weakened along with severe hypothermia. The incident caused Orwell to emotionally and mentally broken, as he has lost one person he sees as a father figure in the absence of his real parents. After 2 weeks of constant crying and nightmares, Orwell finally decided to kill his emotions entirely, not wanting to be hurt and affected by the loss of another loved one. Notable Events Knockturn Alley Disturbance During his first week after receiving the letter to Hogwarts, He, Meryl, Jesse and Caius ventured to Knockturn Alley to investigate what Meryl believed to be "something shady". There, they encountered a hooded figure that made a quick work to handle the kids. Magical Law Enforcement was summoned due to all the noise the group made using the Decoy Detonators and Whiz-bangs. If not for the interference of Lisbeth Nimh along with the Magical Law Enforcement and well-timed Whiz-bang shot by Meryl, the group might not survive the encounter. Cyrus Case Orwell felt the rage of the spirit of Cyrus first hand along with Marilyn Ambers, ending in the former being struck by a cabinet which shattered his arm. He was rescued by a timely arrival of Professor Fabala Thropp and the swift action of the healers. Terrance Pine Shenanigan/Points Purging Event After the Point Purging done and the Hufflepuff being the one losing the most points, Orwell forced Terrance Pine to be on his knees using Flipendo, due to the latter being the reason Hufflepuff went from the 1st in the House Cup all the way to the last position. Orwell felt that the action was necessary to make sure that Terrance won't do it again. It was witnessed by Meryl and it was done due to Orwell thinking that a Prefect should not dirty his hands in such matters. Brian Badgerworth Murder Case/Mysterious Figure Infiltration Case He tried to comfort Professor Mahoney after the murder of Brian by bringing her some tea and having a friendly conversation. He also tried to help Christine out, albeit to no avail. Blood Countess Case He does his best in aiding the Detective Club (now known as Expeditionary Society). Mostly as accessory but he did what he could to assist the Club by providing an ever-precious dittany plant in the club room and sometimes helping in reorganizing the room. Emotions Resurgence Marilyn Ambers was the catalyst of Orwell's killed emotions to resurface and acts as his second voice in his head. He is now currently doing his best to "Unite" with his other self. Biohazard Case Orwell helped Professor Mahoney in helping to find information on finding a vaccine to curb the epidemic caused by an unknown strain of virus infecting most of the school. Love Finds a Way At the end of second year, after being coaxed by Marilyn Ambers, he decided to confess his feelings to her after much deliberation at the lake side, also due to no small part by Toza, who has pushed her over the limit that acts as the catalyst of their kindled relationship. 'Let there be Light' At the beginning of the third year, Orwell discovered his ability to instill light magic to every one of his spells, leaving streaks of light when he fires a spell and making his shield spells illuminating with light depending on intensity. He is currently doing his best to make sure no one knows his newfound ability. The Lonely Road Ahead Orwell found out that his love has been killed in an accident. He vows to keep her memory forever as he continues his path ahead alone, perhaps never to trust anyone else fully ever again. He is currently trying to do his best to support himself and perhaps, moving on. Keeping it close together save for very few people. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Males Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Plant Lovers Category:Pure-bloods Category:Class of 2024